Tom's in Love
by Miss-Cooper
Summary: listen u guys, im not supposed 2 update, but i dont care anymore, i want 2 kno wat u think! really srry i havent updated 4 ever, here's chapter 7!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first 'Tokio Hotel' fanfiction. I made this because I noticed, and don't get me wrong i'm a Twinest fan, mainly, but there are like no fics about them being straight. Not recommended for extreme Tom fans. I make him cry...a lot. Prologue first, then tell me if I should continue or just forget about it. Review please! Thanks! Oh, and I don't own Tokio Hotel(wish I did...T.T) enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

**in the hotel room**

"hey Billa, hurry up already!" Tom Kaulitz yelled to his younger brother, who was currently putting his make-up on. "Shush, i'm coming." Bill Kaulitz said coming out of the bathroom. " well, you can hardly blame me, out manager said he needed to see us. He said it was urgent!" Tom replied, stuffing his hands in his over-sized pants pockets. "So?" the younger twin asked while raising his pierced eyebrow. "Bill, think. He never thinks that anything is urgent!" Bill thought this over. He sighed. "you're right Tomi...let's go." Tokio Hotel left their hotel room.

**At the Studio...**

"Hello boys, I'm glad to see you..." Matt(made up name) said looking like he was about to cry.

The boys looked at him w/ worry and surprise. Their manager was **never **sad. "...what...what happened, Matt?" Georg asked, being the first to be able to speak again. "i need to ask a favor of you boys..." Matt said while sitting down at his desk. The guys followed suite, sitting across him on a couch. "whatever it is it couldn't be bad enough for you, of all people, to cry." Tom said, not knowing what happened. Matt broke...the boys looked at their manager w/ wide eyes. "M-Matt! What happened?!"Bill asked, getting very worried. "my...my sister, Laura...she. She died in a car accident along w/ my three nephews. Only my niece, Ariana, is alive..." Matt said very quickly, afraid he would start crying again. Bill was heartbroken, but at the same time, relived to hear Ariana was alive. He is the only one in the band who has ever met these people. Tom was stunned. "...what do you need? We'll do anything we can. Right boys?" Bill said, putting his arm around Matt, who had started shaking from the sobs. "Right." the other three boys said in union. "well...i have rights to Ariana. I...I wanted to know if you would allow me to bring her w/ us?i really think she should be w/ family and i'm all she's got. Please?" Matt pleaded." Of-of course! When will she be here?" Gustav asked, finally talking. " I can go get her in two days. Can you come w/ me? I'd like for you to meet as soon as possible." Matt said, wiping his eyes...again. "Where?" Tom asked. _Wonder if she's cute... _Tom was thinking, not knowing this girl is 14 when he himself is 19. He also doesn't know he will fall in love, something he has never **really **been in, w/ her. "America...she lives in a state named Oregon in America" Bill was getting excited now, he always loved to talk to or see Ariana. He talked about her to Tom a lot( not knowing he never said how old she is) He couldn't wait to see her again. Then he remembered why he gets to see her. Bill frowned._ How is she? Is she holding up alright? Was she hurt in the accident?_ These thoughts were flying around in his head. "We'll leave tomorrow." Bill said standing up. " come on guys, we need to go pack."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, so that's it so far. Should I continue or just forget about it? Plz review soon and I hope you enjoyed it. I thought it was kinda sad for the manager...oh well! **


	2. Austyn's Tears

**Okay, new chapter, yay! This is mainly just to introduce Ariana and her two 'roomies' Trent and Austyn. After this chapter i'll try to type more on each chap. Kay? Sooo, without further ado, chapter 2:**

**Austyn's Tears**

**"**Ariana! Where are you?! You're uncle will be here in two hours!" a boy w/ short brown hair and baggy "gangsta" clothes on yelled in a huge five story house. "Why?! I don't want to leave you guys, Trent!" a gothic/emo girl w/ black (dyed) hair screamed, walking towards her close friend since age 5. Tears were threating to fall from her mascara -n- eyeliner covered eyes. She let them fall freely as Trent took her into his arms. "...I know...but it's for the best, Ari. You need to be w/ family....and that's not me. Or Austyn." Trent said in a soft voice, looking past Ariana's shoulder at a caramel colored boy w/ light brown hair. Trent noticed Austyn had tears streaming down his face. It had been that way since they found out Ariana had to leave and move away. Austyn agreed w/ Ariana. He didn't want her to go. She is the only girl he loves( not like that, they've been friends since age 5 as well) You see, Austyn may be a "jock", but he's always been a wimp too. Ariana protects him. Specially when his mom when to jail for beating his brother to death and Austyn ended up in the hospital for a month.

Ariana became like his 'new' mom. Trent is a 'jock/gangster'(he gets into a lot of fights about people saying he isn't because he's white). His dad left his mom before he was even born and his mom died giving birth to him. Austyn's family took him in at the time. Trent, unlike Austyn, liked(loved) Ariana( yes, that way). He knew Ariana liked Tokio Hotel very much and he knew Tom, the guitarist, is a "playa". He hated the fact she would soon be living w/ him. He wanted him to himself. He barely wanted to share her w/ Austyn. Barely. He knew Austyn needed her. She really was like a new mom for him. She cooks food for Austyn and himself. She also cleans up after Trent._ Really should learn how to clean soon..._ Cause he's the same age as Ariana and Austyn. Although Austyn is the baby of the three. Ariiii,can we... can we...make some cookies or something? Ya know, before you...you have to-" Austyn broke down crying. Ariana broke away from Trent, much to his dis-liking, and ran over to Austyn and held him. "shh,Austyn. Trent's right, but also right."she said while running her finger's through his hair. " You're not a baby anymore, you **can** live w/out me, Austyn. I promise to call and talk to y-" " BUT'S NOT THE SAME!!!!!!" he screamed while, surprising Ariana, pushing her away. "WHY?!?!" he screamed, falling to the floor crying uncontrollably. Ariana held him till he fell asleep, whimpering...

**Two hours later...**

~**Knock, Knock~**

**"**crap..." Trent muttered, walking to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. " Hey....Matt." Trent said, glaring at the five people in front of him. "Hello, Trenton, how ar-" "Trent" "Sorry?" "I go by Trent, not Trenton. Never call me that, got that?" "Um... r-right! Will do!" Matt would never admit it, but he was absolutely terrified of the young boy in front of him. "Where Ariana?" Bill asked, very anxious. "i'm right here, Billy-boy" Ariana walked up from behind Trent. Bill smiled. "Ariana!" Bill yelled as he hugged her. _Hmmm...pretty good height, she has a good body too...kinda 'larger' that most but still.... _Tom thought as he looked Ariana over. _Perfect...she will be mine. _As this thought ran through Tom's head, he smirked. Trent's glare deepened upon the dread-locked teen. "Ariana, this is my brother, Tom" Bill gestured to his brother while still, annoyingly to Trent, hugging Ariana. "Yes I know, i'm very familiar w/ their names, Billy." Ariana waved to the other three teens in front of her. "you seem well, were you not hurt too badly during the accident?" Bill asked, noticing very few bandages were on her body, the part that he could see anyways. "most of mine were on my back" Ariana rubbing her back, now very sore from Bill's strong grip." Careful! Ariana's back is very sensitive right now!" Austyn yelped, running in from another room." i'm fine Austyn...really" Ariana mewed, trying to calm the wide eyed boy, who was now clinging to her long black fishnet sleeve. "She's basically a mini version of you, Bill" Gustav said, looking over the goth/emo girl. "How young are you three anyways? Like 10?" Georg looked at the two boys who only went to, like, his shoulder. "We're all teens, thank you very much! Trent and I are 13; and Ariana is 14!" Tom's smirk fell as one appeared on Trent's from watching his reaction. Let that show him. Checking out a girl 5 years younger that himself. "Seriously?! I thought you were like,16 or something!" Tom said, looking at the three w/ wide eyes(that seems to be happening a lot in this chapter, huh? Oh well...) Tom felt sick w/ himself now.

He couldn't believe he was checking out a fourteen year old! What made it worse was he was still checking her out! He couldn't help it! " Damn..." Tom muttered under his breathe. "You mean, I never told you?" Bill asked. "No... never told me an age, just 'Ariana this' and 'Ariana that'. Tom told his younger brother. "Aren't you a little old to have a crush on **my** Ari?" Trent, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, asked. He was just having fun now, lol. "W-What?! I don't like Ariana!!" Bill yelped, then thought about his last sentence. Then he went wide eyed. "I mean, I do like Ariana, but not like that!" He spat out, looking over at Ariana, afraid she would be mad that he just said he didn't like her. He was surprised to find her glaring at Trent. "Don't worry, Billy, Trenton's just messing w/ you...right, Trenton?" Ariana eyed Trent. Trent felt bad now. Ariana never calls him 'Trenton' unless he did something that she really didn't like or did something that hurt her. He hated hurting her. "Right, sorry... " He muttered, looking away from Ariana. "Sooo, can we go in now? I'm cold." Bill shivered in his tight clothing. He didn't think it would be could ever though it's just fall in Oregon. "sure...come on" Ariana took Bill's and Austyn's hand and lead every one in the house.

...TBC...

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

**Soooooo, good? Bad? Please tell me. Flames are also welcomed. Up date as soon as I can, my computer has been acting weird lately and sometimes the Internet won't work for a few days. And also, I do my main writing at school, about a page or two, maybe three if i'm lucky. I have the main part thought out, I just need to figure out what to write to lead up to that....heheh c ya soon! Oh! And plz review!**


	3. Ariana's goodbye and Trent's confesion

**Okay, I'm really sorry that i'm late, but at least I have an excuse this time! My friends birthday was yesterday and I was the one in our little group who had to plan the surprise party. He was very shocked, he thought no one remembered. Oh well, listen I was wondering, would you guys care if I fast forward to a few months after she moved w/ them after this chapter? If I did, it would be at the point when Tom freaks out because he realized he's in love w/ a 14 year old. Or do you want to see them at the airport saying goodbye and crud? Plz tell me and tell if you liked it,kay? Thanks! So, on w/ the sho-...story technically. This is after Mat and the boys already left for the day, kay? The song in here is either mine or I've heard it somewhere, but I can't find it. If you recognize it can you tell me? I think it's mine, but oh well, on w/ the story!**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ari,...do you really have to go?" Austyn whimpered to Ariana. He knew they had to go to bed soon and when they woke up, they'd have breakfast then go to the airport....Austyn was pretty sure the following day would be a living hell for him. Trent was already pasted out on the couch( it's like huge!) with his head on Ariana's lap,which Austyn was pretty sure her legs were falling asleep by now by the way she kept wiggling a little.

Ariana sighed. "Yes Austyn, I do...i'm sorry." Her arm tightened around Austyn's shoulders. "Can,...can you sing **my** song? Please" Ariana smiled. You see, Ariana was an artist, drawing wise and music wise. Although, for music she preferred to write music not sing it. Don't get her wrong, she had a great voice, but she didn't like to sing, that's all. Anyways, a while back Ariana wrote a lullaby type song and Austyn wanted it to be his special song. Ariana agreed, after all, he was the one it's about. "Sure..." Ariana cleared her throat.

"_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace, paints a perfect picture on your perfect face. One sweet angel sleepin' in my arms. You are the promise I knew god would keep. You are the gift that makes my world complete....and you'll never know how much I love you..., but I'll keep on tellin' you my whole life through...now I believe in miracles and you're the reason why....so dream on...as I sing you...my angel's lullaby.....and you'll never know how much I love you, but i'll keep on tellin' you my whole life through....so dream on....as I sing you...my angel's lullaby.............."_

Ariana looked at the sleeping boys and sighed. She couldn't get off the couch...first Trent fell asleep on her lap and now Austyn fell asleep curled up in her arm! She sighed again, with her head going down also. 'how do I wake them up......! I got it!' Ariana cleared her throat. "Hey Austyn...." Ariana lightly shook him. "Hmmm?" He asked, still half asleep. "you might want to go to your room, like right now..." "why?" "because there are squirrels in her..."

Ariana didn't like scaring him and she knew he was terrified of squirrels. Bad childhood experience.... Austyn went wide eyed."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Austyn screamed as he ran up the stairs not looking back,so he didn't know Ariana lied. Trent winced. "Why'd ya do that?" Trent sat up while rubbing his eyes. "Because I still need to finish packing. Ariana stood up, stretching out her, now asleep thanks to Trent, legs. Trent closed his eyes. It was now or never. "Ariana? I...I need to tell you something..."

"Yeah? What is it?" Ariana sat back down facing Trent. "First off...i love you." Ariana was confused, how was this anything new? " and I love you too, you know that" "No...i mean I really, **really** love you. More that a best friend should..." ".......oh" "but that's not it" "oh?" " Yeah,Ariana, I want you to know I will always love you...and if you need to talk when you leave, I want you to call me, okay?" Ariana was shocked, to say the least. Her best friend since,like ever! Loved her. "Of course...i'll do that" Trent sighed out of relief. Silence............ "I think you should go back to sleep and I still need to finish packing,kay?" Ariana smiled at Trent sadly. She would never **love** Trent the way he wants her to, and they both knew it...."Yeah, sure..."

"i'm sorry Trent...."Ariana felt like she was going to cry. She always wanted to make Trent(and Austyn) happy,but she couldn't. Not this time. "it's alright..."Ariana smiled again. "thank you..." she whispered right before kissing his forehead(she's standing and he's still sitting on the couch) "you should really go pack" Trent said, while turning his head away. He couldn't stand having her lips on him knowing she'd never love him the way he loves her.

"Right...i'll see you in the morning,kay?" "Yeah,sure..." Trent stood up. "Trenton?" Trent was lost now. Since when did she call him 'Trenton' when she wasn't mad? "yeah?" "_**Please?**_" Trent looked at her, he knew that voice. He lifted his arms. "Come here.."She threw her arms around his torso. He pilled her closer to himself. He could feel her lip quivering. She was shaking a little. He pulled her closer. " Don't cry,Ari. Remember, 'what will be..." he waited for her to finish her own saying. "-sniff-...will be'" "right, now let's go finish your packing kay?" he said w/ a little chuckle. He never understood her sayings. "sure..." was all she said as he led her up to her room.

**In the Morning.....**

"Austyn! Come out, already! Ari's almost done w/ break fast and we gotta go when we're done eating!" Trent yelled at Austyn's currently locked door. The door swung open. "Alright! I get it! We have to say goodbye soon!" Trent saw Austyn was already crying. Trent knew Ariana hated to see Austyn cry. Something about how the color of his eyes was so dark(almost black) and when he cried they looked like Austyn's spark if innocence was gone. When he's happy, even though they're so dark, Austyn's eyes seem to sparkle. But when he cries, it's gone. They're just....blank,nothing in them and dull, like a faded black. "Austyn, what does Ari say about saying good bye?"He knew Austyn knew all of Ariana's sayings. Austyn had stopped crying by now and sighed. " We won't say good bye, nor farewell, let us say a do, until we meet again, happy?" "Yep, let's go."

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

**okay, so how did you like it? At lest they're getting a little longer, right? Sorry if they're too short. please tell me what you think. ...flames are always welcomed too. Review w/ the little bow below kay? Thanks, i'll try to update more often!**


	4. Bill's plan

**Okay, so this is a few months after Ariana left w/ them. Tom has been arguing w/ himself about wanting to date Ariana, only because she's so young and Bill is getting sick of it! So he's taking matters into his own hands. Did I mention Ariana has been doing the same thing Tom has been doing? Well she has! Poor Billa, having to deal w/ the two idiots. Tell me what you think, kay? Thanks!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bill sighed, for what felt like the millionth time, again. Watching Tom and Ariana has gone from: funny as hell to funny to entertaining to annoying as hell!

What made it worse was than when ever he talked to one of them about it, they quickly denied it! And Bill couldn't tell Tomi to just fuck her senseless like if were a different girl. For two reasons, a) Ariana just turned 15 and Tom is 19 about to be 20 so it would be illegal(Right? I'm not sure about the actual age limit) and b) Bill doesn't want Ariana to be just another girl who would last only two,three if she's lucky, weeks in Tom's life before he dumps because he got bored or Tom might cheat on her to have sex. Bill was pretty sure that if it was because he cheated, Bill would personally beat the hell out of his brother. Although, Bill's pretty sure Tom was actually in love.

Ariana on the other hand. Bill wasn't so sure she didn't want to date Tomi. She's probably just scared. Probably because she knows Tomi is a 'playa'. Not to mention Tom's about to beat the next guy who hits on her to death!Bill laughed to himself, he remembered the first time Tom glared at a 17 year old _not to mention that guy got a black eye and a bloody nose after trying to feel Ariana's chest and ass._ Bill laughed again. That boy ran faster than he'd ever seen anyone run!Now, Bill just needed to put his plan, to get Tomi to realize he's in love, into action. Although, Bill's pretty sure he's going to get the crap beaten out of himself for this.

**In Ariana's Hotel Room....**

"Ariana, can you help me w/ something?" Bill asked while giving Ariana the puppy eyes. "you know you don't have to give me that look. What do ya need?" "for this, I might need this face...So, will you....fake go out w/ me?" "...huh?" " I want to make someone jealous and realize they're in love." Ariana smiled. "Who is she?" "...it's a guy." Ariana went wide eyed. Bill realized what she was thinking and went wide eyed, "Oh! No! I want to prove he's in love w/ **you**, not me." Ariana eyed Bill. "This is about Tom, isn't it?" Bill looked at the floor, slowly nodding yes. Ariana sighed. "fine, but i'm only doing this to show **you, **that you're wrong! Got it?" Bill smiled widely and nodded his head up and down really fast."Alright, what first?" "We are going on a 'date'." Bill said, using air quotes on the word 'date'. "Why?" "so the others know we're 'dating'." Air quotes. "Enough w/ the air quotes!" "fine. Let's go!" Bill yanked on Ariana's hand leading Ariana into the living room of the hotel room where the rest of the group was watching T.V. "Alright, we'll see you three later,kay?" "Where are you guys going?" Georg asked, not really caring. It wasn't uncommon for Bill to be hanging out w/ Ariana. "We're going on a date!" Three jaws just dropped. Ariana had to force herself not to laugh. Tom could feel his blood boil. "WHAT?!" Tom asked through gritted teeth. This surprised Ariana. Why would Tom care? "You heard me. Ariana and I are dating now, why? Jealous...?" Bill crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at his twin. "o-of course not! I'm just surprised, that's all..." Tom turned back to the T.V, not really watching. This made Bill pout. _This is going to take longer and be harder than I thought, what if I actually have to kiss Ariana before Tomi does anything?! _Bill was getting panicked now, he cared for Ariana deeply, but not that way! She's like a sister to him. "kay, it doesn't bother him, let's go Billy..." Ariana pulled Bill out of the hotel room by his hand. _Time for plan B..._ Bill thought as he and Ariana went to get ice dream.

**Okay, short as hell, I know. But I wanted to know what you guys think, keep it here or go back to when they're all at the airport??? I prefer it here but it's your choice. Review and tell me. I'll update soon!**


	5. Crap

**Okay, so I only got one review, thank you foreverafan15! And you said to stay because it seems like it could(it will) get better. Sooo, on with the story!**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_how do I do this without getting myself killed by Tomi...? _Bill's eyebrows fell as he thought about this in his room. Although, he did get a good reaction from Tomi later that night, after Bill and Ariana had come back from a movie and some ice cream. Bill smiled sadly as he recalled the previous night.

**Flashback.......**

Bill had just walked into his room when he was slammed into the closed door behind him. "....why the **hell **are you dating Ariana?!" Tom spat out through clenched teeth. Bill smirked, despite the pain from Tom's grip on his wrists. "Why would you care???What about that, hmm?" Bill asked with a, surprising his brother, serious face. "you wouldn't ask her out, so it's your own fault someone else beat you to her, you've had months to ask her out!" Tom's face made Bill want to cry and tell Tom his plan,so Bill bit his lip. Tom looked heartbroken, shocked, and ready to cry. "i wa-was telling the truth...i don't like her, i-..." Tom left Bill's room and ran to his own, locking the door. Bill could hear muffled whimpers and cries from the other side of his door.

**Flashback over...**

_so it's obvious Toni has realized he likes Ariana, but he still won't go for her...why? _Bill couldn't understand this. If he likes her, why not go for her? Tim probably already knows Bill isn't **really** dating Ariana. But he didn't realize he likes her just now that Ariana is taken, right? Was Tom really that stupid?! And dense?! Bill smacked his forehead while sighing,then whimpered. _Ouch!! I have a feeling that that's going to leave a bruise..._ Bill whimpered again while rubbing his, now sore, forehead.

"let me guess. You smacked your forehead out of frustration and now you're afraid it might leave a bruise...? I knew it, i'm right." Gustav said, walking into Bill's room to find him sitting at his computer. "so why so frustrated?" Gustav sat at the end of Bill's huge black bed. "Shouldn't you be happy?

I mean, with dating Ariana and all?" He asked Bill. Bill sighed. Then his head shot up as an idea popped into his head. This would be a lot easier if he had help, right? Bill smiled. Gustav raised an eyebrow.

"Gus, you like plotting things, right...?" Bill asked, jumping onto his bed and sitting cross legged facing his friend. Gustav nodded his head slowly. "Good, you can help me then." Bill explained everything to Gustav. "so that's why you're dating her...Ariana knows you're basically using her right?" "Of course, and i'm not u-"

Bill was interrupted by Ariana and Georg running into his room."Turn on the TV!! words already out about you and Ariana dating!" Georg said, changing Bill's TV to some gossip show about music and musicians.

"you've gotta be kidding?!" "no! Now shh! And watch!"

**on the TV....**

"welcome back, we're talking today about Tokio Hotel's Bill Kaulitz having his, first known

to the public, girlfriend. That's not the best part! We all know the Kaulitz twins are turning 20 soon, right? About a week or two away actually. Well, his girlfriend, band's close friend Ariana Jacobo

(ME:she's half Mexican, but doesn't look like it. Her last name is pronounced as Hacobo, but spelled with a 'j' instead.) , just turned 15 a couple of months ago!" the audience gasped. "So, we went to the streets to see what the band's fans thought of this!"

**changes to a different guy...**

"So, tell me. What do **you **think of Bill Kaulitz having girlfriend 5 years younger than him???" the reporter asked some random guy. "well, I think he should be with someone his own age. Like you said, he turns 20 in a couple of weeks. Well, guys that age want to do 'big boy things' and a girl shouldn't have to do that at her age! It's sick, what if she got pregnant?! What would he do then?"

**off of TV....**

Ariana turned off the TV. "What....the....**HELL**?!?!?!?!" she screamed, making the boys wince and cover their ears. "they really think I would get pregnant?! I don't even plan to have sex till i'm married!" she screamed again. "that's good! Let's keep it that way!" Bill said, hugging Ariana, trying to stop her crying from anger.

"Billy? What are we going to do?!" Ariana put her head on Bill's shoulder, still crying. "it wasn't supposed to get out! It's not even completely true!!" she screamed again, but this time it was muffled by Bill's shoulder. "what do you mean 'it's not completely true'?" Georg asked, confused. Bill sighed. Then explained everything to Georg. Just then Ariana's cell rang. Ariana looked at the caller id and whimpered before answering the phone. Ariana flipped open the phone and said..."hello Trent, what's up? Heheheh..." " i'm coming to see you as soon as possible, and don't worry, i'm bring Austyn. He'll love to find out why you haven't been calling lately!"Ariana whimpered, then looked at the screen of her phone. Call ended: 0: 36

Bill stared at Ariana. "what's wrong...?" Ariana sighed. ".....Trent's coming to visit...." All of the boys went wide eyed.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**okay, that's all for now, sorry they're so short but I've been thinking about something lately. Ya see I like a guy and I think he likes me back! But all my friends keep telling me to just go for it and ask him out, well I would if I could, but the problem is...I CAN'T EVEN KEEP EYE CONTACT W' THIS GUY!!!!!!! so yea, i'll try to update soon...please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Oh the sweet, sweet drama

**Okay, so sorry it's not as frequent as it has been, or has it?? lol, my minds lost track of time. Now I have to figure out what I want and what I want to do for my b-day that's on the 16th! I hate planning parties...oh well, lets see the drama that is before Trent and Austyn even come and visit! Yay!! enjoy and review,please. In tom's pov the whole time. We haven't been in his head a lot yet.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Tom's POV**

Bill was pacing in the living room. He had been doing this for at least two hours already. I see Ariana come into the room._ She looks nice...ah! Come on! She's dating Bill now!!! Right...? wait, didn't Bill say he and Ariana would never date?_

**Flashback to when Ariana first came....**

_Everyone was tired, we had just gotten 'home' from the airport and it was 5:15 in the fucking morning!!! I growled when I heard Billa come into my room. "What do you want Billa?? shouldn't you be taking of your 'mask'?" I asked my little brother as he sat on the edge of my bed. "Actually, I wanted to know when are you going to ask Ariana out??? it's a twin thing I guess, because I can tell you like her." Bill smiled at me, more like smirked actually. I scowl at him. " I have no idea what you're talking about..."_

"_Yeah, sure you don't..." Bill stood up, but didn't walk out the door. "Billa???why don't you ask her out?? I __**know **__you love her." Billa smiled widely. "yes...i do. But not like that. Me and Ariana could __**never be an actual couple**__..." I raised an eyebrow at my twin. "yeah? Why not??" I asked him, forgetting the time. Bill turned around to face me. _

"_because of two reasons. One, I know __**you **__are the one who loves her like that." I scoffed at him. "please I've never been in love and I probably never will be." Bill glares at me. "continue please" I say to him. "thank you, and number two is, well I already told you, me and Ariana don't love each other that way..." with that Billa left and went into his own room. _

**Flashback over......**

"Bill? Would you **stop** already?! What are you so afraid of anyways?!?" I hear Ariana ask my brother. I see Bill stop and look at her like she had grown a second head.

"hmm,...i wonder. Maybe the fact Trent's going to kill me!!!!" Bill threw his arms up for more dramatic effect. " no he won't! I won't let him!" Ariana said back, putting her hands on her hips, she looks like an actual girl for a second. Don't get me wrong, she has a great body and the face of an angel, but she's far from girly. Bill smiled. I guess he thought the same thing as me. Ariana looked at him with a confused look on her face. It's so cute when she makes faces...wait, need to stop!! she's dating my twin!!!right..? ah, my frickin brain hurts!!!! Damn chicks! Why can't they be easier to understand?!?!

"Tom, has your brother gone insane?" _don't answer, don't answer...._"I have not!" I hear Billa yelp out. "That was just funny, that's all!" "what was?" "The way you put your hands on your hips; it made you look, well don't kill me for saying this, but it made you look girly." I see Ariana gasped and I went wide eyed( I know, I like making them do that,sorry if it's getting old) Even I know you **don't **call Ariana girly. She'll **kill** you!!! Billy went wide eyed after a minute of silence. "o-i didn't mean it! i-" Bill was cut off as Ariana shoved him and he fell onto the couch across of me. _Crap...don't look at her ass, don't look at her ass_ I feel my eyes wonder down to her ass. _Damn weak will power!!!!!_ Listen Bill, don't **ever **call me that, got it?!?!"

I watched as Ariana glared at Bill and crossed her arms across her, most likely d cup, chest. Billa looked down, he probably feels like he's going to cry. He hates getting yell at for his mistakes when it comes to Ariana.

Ariana looked down at Billa and I saw her glare fall away. "Billy....i'm sorry, please? Don't cry..." Ariana knelt down in front of Bill. I can see his lip is quivering now. "i'm fine..." "no, I'm, sorry. Why don't we go out to eat, hmm? Just you, me, and Tom?" I pout on the inside. But I see Bill's head shoot up with a huge grin on his face. I guess if it makes him happy... "alright, lets go, come on both of you" I say with a heavy heart, being around both of them hurts more than I thought my heart hurts....

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**okay, so. Good? Bad? What do you think????? please review and i'll update as soon as possible, bye bye for now.**


	7. uh oh

**Okay, i'm really sorry I haven't updated for a LONG time, but I was scared because I was reported. But others have kept going so I might as well too. ok here u go. Tell me what u think,k? Here's chapter 7. kinda rated M but at the same time, it's not, please enjoy and revie what u think okay?**

**enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bill's POV....**

_ow, my head is killing me!_ I could feel my head pounding. _Great, I have a hang over..._ I'd seen Tomi w/ them enough to know what the looked and felt like. Then I looked and realized i'm on the couch.

I tried to remember the previous night.... all I could remember was the fact me,Ariana, and Tomi went 2 a club after we went out to eat. Then we all got drunk...then Tomi told me not to come into his room, I wonder wh- oh shit!

**Normal POV...**

Bill's jaw literally dropped. How could he let them be alone?!?! Bill ran to Ariana's bedroom and slammed open the door silently praying she'd be in there to yell at him for coming in and waking her up on a day off....nothing.

She wasn't there.

"DAMN IT!!!!!" Bill practically screamed as he ran back to go to Tom's room. Not noticing his sleepy band mates following him after he just woke them up. (they pasted out on the couches in Ariana's hotel room waiting for everyone to come back.)

All three ran to Tom's room where Bill slammed open the door. He scanned Tom's room to find cloths everywhere. Then he looked at the bed. "GOD DAMN IT!!" he said as he watched a sleeping Ariana being held(naked) by a certain dread locked boy(also naked). Tom shot up into a sitting position. "what's wrong Billa...?" Tom asked in a sleepy voice.

"Look at who's sleeping next to you." was all Bill said back. Tom looked and went wide eyed. Then slammed his head against the bed's head board as he fainted. Bill blinked. Did Tom just faint? Bill couldn't help it, he laughed. "B-Bill? What happened?" Ariana asked, now fully awake. Bill noticed she looked like she was about to cry. Then he remembered how Ariana was very strict w/ herself when it can to morals. Like how she didn't want to sleep w/ anyone till **after** she was married....

**When Tom woke up....**

Tom opened his eyes to find himself asleep on one of the couches. _Was last night just a dream?_ He was confused now. He could have sworn he and Ariana had finally done it. He tried to remember the previous night.

**Flashback.....**

"_Ariana?... are you drunk?" Tom asked as he walked towards her(_he's the only one of the three who's NOT drunk. I know it's hard to believe but it's the only way for this to work_). "yeah, so?" Ariana asked with a giggle. "hey Tom? When did you get so cute?" Ariana asked giggling again. Then she walked up to him, grabbed his baggy shirt, and kissed him strait on the mouth. _

_Tom happily kissed back but then went wide eyed and pushed her off. "Ariana, we can't! You're dating my brother! My TWIN brother!" Ariana laughed. "Tomi" she said in a seductive voice, while dancing closely to him, making sure to rub her crouch into his. "w-what?" he asked back. It was getting harder and harder for him to ignore the growing bulge in his pants. Even more so because of Ariana's dancing_

"_let me tell you a secret." she whispered in his ear. "Yeah?" Tom's voice was getting shaky. "me and your brother aren't dating. He wanted me to pretend to so he could see what you would do. He thinks we like each other." Tom closed his eyes and gave a silent moan making his lip quiver as he felt one of Ariana's hands slowly crawling down his baggy pants. All the while people were whispering and staring as they watched the 'girlfriend' of Bill Kaulitz seducing Tom Kaulitz, the older twin brother. And watched as he enjoyed it. _

"_Tomi?" Ariana asked while starting to massage Tom's um, rather hard, member. "y-y-yeah?" Tom was loving this and hating it.'this is wrong...' he thought. "why don't we go back to your room? I wanna see if you can really make me scream..."As she said this, Ariana kissed him again. Tom gave in. The pro's of the situation just won by a landslide over the con's w/ what Ariana just asked._

**To Tom's Room.............**

_Tom slammed the door shut behind Ariana. As he shoved Ariana against the,now shut, door he started to make out w/ her. "T-Tom...the bed, now." Tom silently agreed as he picked her up and basically throws her on the bed. He stood there at the end of the bed and looked her over. "take off your shirt..." Tom said as he watched her crawl to the end of the bed and stood up on her knees, so they were almost face-to-face._

"_Fine..." Ariana slowly and teasingly started to take her shirt off. Tom couldn't wait much longer. He growled at her a little. Ariana smirked. "What? Going to slow?" Tom glared at her. "Ariana, now." Ariana giggled. 'Aw, poor baby. If you want them off so badly...come and take them off." Ariana said as she laid down on the bed. Tom practically ripped off his own shirt and over sized pants. This made _

_Ariana smile because you could easily see how hard Tom was through his boxers. Tom started on her shirt. Yanking it over her head. He took a second as he just stared at her chest. 'just like I thought. They're either C's or D's!' Tom thought happily. Tom got rid of the rest of Ariana's clothes, so the only thing separating them were Tom's boxers. Then..._

**end of flashback......**

Tom moaned. He had to stop there or else he was going to cum just thinking about what happened next. "hey...your head ok?" Ariana asked as she walked into the room. Tom looked at her. "yeah, and Ariana...i'm sorry. I should have stopped last night." Ariana sat next to him on the couch. But not without Tom noticing the fact she was putting a good amount of distance between them. Tom had to fight the urge to whimper at this fact. "don't be sorry. I was the one who started it all." Ariana said with a sad smile.

"Ariana? There's something you said last night and I was wondering if you could tell me if it was true or not?" Ariana looked at him. "Yeah? What'd I say?" " you said...you said you and Bill aren't really dating and it was just a plan of Bill's because he wanted to see what I would do because he thinks we like each other....is it true?" Tom said quickly, scared of the answer. What if she lied? Bill would hate him and probably kill him! "Awwww man! Ariana! You weren't supposed to tell him!" Bill whined as he walked around the couch.

Both looked at him. "where did you come from? The door's over there and I didn't see you come in." Tom said as he watched his twin wedge himself between the Tom and Ariana(they had moved closer without noticing). " I came in while you were thinking about last night." "how did you know I was thinking about last night?" Tom asked. "you were moaning a little and I could see you were getting hard." Bill said matter of fact like. Ariana giggled a little. Tom felt like he was going to blush, so he looked away.

" so, I have a question for the two of you." Bill said seriously. Both looked at him. "are you two dating now? Or are you **still **in denial just because of Ariana's age?" he asked with an annoyed attitude. Ariana and Tom just looked at each other. Tom opened his mouth to reply but just then Georg and Gustav came running in. "you guys will never guess what's on the news about Ariana right now!" Tom groaned. " let me guess." Tom said. " something about Ariana being a 'cheating bitch' or 'slut' or 'whore' because someone got what happened last night at the club on tape and then it'll go to the streets and show screaming girls saying she's a 'bitch', slut', whore' or that 'she doesn't know what she gave up by doing this because Bill loves her and instead of being faithful she went after the bad boy' ... am I right"

"uhh...yeah" Georg said, slowly putting the control down without turning the TV on. " I really don't want to think about them right now, okay?" Ariana asked while cuddling up to Bill, Bill being very happy about this. He loved being in any physical contact w/ her. Tom could feel that pang of jealousy going through him again. Why wasn't she his if they did what they did last night?

"oh yeah, and Tom?" Georg asked with a smile(more like a smirk). Tom rose a eyebrow to his band mate. "yeah?" "me and Gustav were talking and we decided something..." and that would be?" Georg and Gustav looked at each other and smiled. " we think your considered a pedophile now" both said at the same time, laughing their asses off. Tom and Ariana glared at them. "so are you two going to answer my question anytime soon?" Bill asked. Ariana looked at Tom and Tom looked back...

.....TBC.......

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**yea I know i'm horrible. Not giving you their answer,lol. So, did you like it? Now go push th review button and tell me what u think! Please? I'll update soon!**


	8. some quality time before she leaves

**So, um. Hi! I don't really got anything 2 say....so....here's chapter 8, I guess. **

**enjoy, and please tell me what you think in a review,okay? Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

**Recap:**

"so are you going to answer me question? Or not?" Bill asked. Ariana looked at Tom, Tom looked back...

"well? Come on, I really want to know! Specially if you guys are dating now! It'll be a hell of a lot easier to explain to the fans, magazines, and others that it was all my scheming and that I was **trying** to get you guys together...." then Bill looked at them.

"you just got closer than I thought you would." Bill finished with a glare towards his older brother. "i-i-i...i'm up for either dating him or not, it's Tom's choice completely..." Ariana said as she got off the couch.

"i'll see you guys later ,ok?" Ariana said as she walked towards the door. "Where are you going? I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out right now, ok Ariana? At least so I don't worry?" Bill whimpered a little as he said this.

Ariana smiled.

"Don't worry Bill, i'll be where no one can find me, ok? It's a special place that I need to visit, I promise to be back in time to get ready for your guys' concert, ok?"

"ok...wait....our concert isn't for another week!!!! please don't leave us till then!" Bill yelped, as he ran and clung to her sleeve. "Billy...don't worry, i'll be with a friend. I'll be ok and so will you, I promise..."

Bill slowly and reluctantly let go of her sleeve. "who is it? This friend of yours?" Tom asked, scaring Bill as he asked this over Bill's shoulder that he crept to silently.

Ariana smiled.

"that's for me to know and for you **NOT **to know,sorry." she said as she shoved some cloths in a backpack and left, leaving the twins in silence.

"...she...she's coming back right???" Bill asked his brother worryingly. Tom thought about it for a minute. Would she come back? She won't if she doesn't want to. Tom frowned but still say, " of course she will Billa, she wouldn't leave ya about something like this, I promise." he said as he ran his hair through his brothers hair. "ok?" he asked with a smile.

Bill smiled back. "ok, ya know Tomi, i'm amazed you haven't asked if we could go to eat or not yet." Bill said, but then noticed a huge smile shoot onto his twin's face and smacked his forehead.

"Great idea Billa! Let's get Ariana and go out t-....oh right,sorry" Tom apologized as he watched Bill fight back tears. "why did she have to go? If I knew that she was going to leave, I would have just left you guys alone!!!" Bill pouted as he belly flopped onto Ariana's bed, which just made him whimper again. "what's wrong now?" Tom asked, trying not to laugh while watching his little brother. "it smells like Ariana!" Bill's voice was partly muffled because his face was in her pillow.

Tom looked around the room. He had never **really **been in Ariana's room before. It was way too uneasy for him, he didn't like being near a bed, knowing Ariana slept there and he didn't with her... Tom smirked as he remembered the last night again, god that was fun. He'd never admit it, but he had been almost as happy with sleeping next to her, just watching her sleep, as he was when they were having sex. He didn't know girls liked it that rough. Or that they could actually do it that rough. Normally Tom hated being on the bottom, but hell! If it was how Ariana was, he'd gladly be on the bottom every fucking time!

Tom felt a shiver in a certain 'area' and knew he had to stop thinking about it or else he's gonna need a cold shower, and both big Tom and lil Tom don't like cold showers...

"TOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bill screamed at his older brother, waving his hand in his face. "huh? What?" "god, it's annoying when you're like this, I said 'do you want to go get something to eat now, i'm hungry'?" Bill said annoyingly, crossing his arms.

"oh, yeah. Sure!" Tom faked a smile. _This is going to be a long week without her...._

was the only thing that went through Tom's head as the band mates all went out to eat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**ok! That's it for chapter 8! sorry if you want to know where Ariana went, but I can't tell you yet...or even in the next chapter.**

**But here's a little hint: she comes back for the concert just like she promises but has been feeling crummy. You know, like, nausea and weird cravings! **

**what happens when the band comes off stage to hear she ran off because she had to puke??? Will she leave to go back to Trent and Austyn??? Will Tom freak out when he finds out he could be a daddy? Or will Ariana even tell him? or... will Tom end up cheating on her like Bill feared???Find out next time!!!!!**

**.........please review people! Thank you and bye bye for now!**


End file.
